User talk:Mixedfiction112
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Man of Steel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 12:36, June 21, 2013 (UTC) MOS Hey, what do you want to discuss about MOS? Thedestinedone What do you think of it? It's very cool. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 13:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) It was awesome. What Intrigued me a lot, was that it wasn't just action (action scenes were awesome). It had a great backstory, showing superman's childhood. Thedestinedone I know! It had way more action than I expected! Nolan-Goyer-Snyder was such a bam. I'm glad they were able to make such a good movie out of Superman. I mean, I'm always thinking "What more can you do with Superman? He's so super." But MOS was just, whoa. Would you compare MOS to TDK? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 13:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. What was your favorite fight scene? I'm gotta go with Superman Vs Faora and Muscular dude. Itnhad very cool scenes. Espeically when the muscular dude teared up the plane. I actually haven't watched DKN in 2008, but I've watched the Dark Night rises, with Bane. Here's my comparison... Better sidekcik villain?: Superman Better main villain?: Batman. Although, Bane's death was really anti-climatic. Epic feel? Superman Better superhero?: Superman for the toughness. And batman for coolness. Better story?: Tie. Thedestinedone. Well, for entertainment and visual purposes, MOS is better. More explosions, more action, more effects, more to cheer for. But Batman is more interesting - for me - because he's human. And human is what I can relate to most. When one is super, many things become so much easier. Sorry if I seem a little vague, or rambly. I'm sleepy right now. Btw, why don't u use the signature button? Mixedfiction112 (talk) 16:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ...*crashes the party* The movie didn't "blow me away"... it was pretty much exactly what I expected it to be -- which is not a bad thing at all. My favorite part of the film was after the Krypronians were whooshed back and it was revealed that only Zod was left behind. Zod's monologue was greatness... but Superman's follow up line "You're a monster Zod, and I'm going to stop you," took a little wind out of my sail. Jonathan's death was well done. Zod actor, Michael Shannon delivered best "acting" performance. Side note: And I actually liked Bane's death. It was anticlimactic, but that also makes it unexpected, something I smile upon. I also like Zod's villain archetype better than Bane's. What he said in the monologue I mentioned explains my reasoning. .L noL (talk) 12:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Some people argue about Jonathan's death. They think it's crap that he went back to save the dog and died because of it. But I agree with you, Jeong. Bane's anticlimactic death was fair. His defeat didn't have to be that climactic because he's actually not ''the villian. I liked how they did Tate's death. Nolan's Batman Trilogy is still above MOS in my opinion. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 12:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Get on Chat Fong's Fanboy (talk) 04:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel sequel Hey, now it's my turn to ask you something ;D So tell me what are your thoughts of Ben Affleck as Batman? Mako100 ( talk) 15:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know Ben Affleck that much. I haven't watched him much - only in Good WillHunting (and I haven't even finished it yet). But I do know he's a good - no, great writer and director. I won't pre-judge on how well (i think) he'll play batman. But if he's messing with the script then he'll do good I say! Mixedfiction112 (talk) 16:20, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But have you ever seem Daredevil? That was the last time he played a superhero. And the reception was poor... Mako100 ( talk) 16:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I didn't watch Daredevil, although I might have gilmpsed some parts when my dad watched it. ''But I hardly even remember them. Yeah I know Daredevil and Elektra sucked/flopped. I haven't watched Argo, btw. Mixedfiction112 (talk) 04:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Right. I'm sure he MAYBE pull it off. But can he live up to Christian Bale? We'll just have to wait and see... Mako100 ( talk) 04:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I dunno. Nolan did an incredibly unique job with TDK Trilogy. He raised the bar so high! I doubt anyone can level with it. Much less top it. :/ Mixedfiction112 (talk) 04:59, November 22, 2013 (UTC) So true! Nolan's trilogy is amazing. And I don't think anyone can come close either. Mako100 ( talk) 05:07, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Besides, I'm a Nolan-fan (not a Nolanite, mind you). Are you? I've seen all his movies. Awaiting Interstellar. Hell, it's gonna be great! >:D Mixedfiction112 (talk) 05:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL! No, I like other superhero movies too. Yeah. Mako100 ( talk) 06:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC)